kims baby part 2
by lizziedizzy555
Summary: so this is part 2 of kim and jacks baby! yay exciting! please reaview and its a total suprise and part 3 is coming out soon if im not too busy!


Kim's pov 

Kim: so anyway I'm due very soon do you think we should go see if it's a boy or girl?

Jack: totally now should we meet at falafel phils

I ended the call and I got up as I did so there was a very sharp pain in my stomach.

I screamed and I fell to the floor gasping and clutching my baby bump nothing was gonna happen to this baby because im going to do everything I can to protect my little guy. but now i was screaming because what if my baby dies i cant let that happen. i managed to grab my phone and diall 911 and they came and put me in the car and took me to the hospital and then i knew that my and jacks baby was coming after waiting for a few months we were going to meet our baby for the first time!

jacks pov 

I was waiting in fallaphil phils waiting for kim but there was no sign of her where the hell was she? then a horrible thought struck me! was it possible that something bad happened to the baby? i left the restaurant and went to the dojo. Rudy was there cuddling tip tip his cat that he is absolutely nuts about he barely noticed me so I went out and went to the hospital.

a few minutes later I arrived at the hospital and went to the ward who was on the phone she ended the call and stared at me. " hey kid beat it this isn't the place to be pranking and everything go away or I will call the cops.

I glared at her but i wasn't going to waste precious time fighting with this bitch.

" um I am here to see my girlfriend Kimberly Crawford" i said rudely.

The bitch rolled her eyes and tapped something on the computer screen.

" ah yes Kimberly Crawford she's in the maternity ward" the bitch replied." I can't believe she's dumb enough to get pregnant shes way too young".

I ignored her and prayed that i wouldn't have to meet this slutty bitch again. i walked to find Kim at last i found her but she didnt look so good but i didnt care i loved her too much. her hair was fine her face was green and her eyes were bloodshot and she kept puking in a bucket next to her a nurse was by her side.

" JACK!" Kim yelled giving me a fake smile. i ran over to her.

" KIM! why the hell didn't you call me i was so worried" i replied.

" so sorry jack i was in too much pain i have everything going on my contractions are getting worse and my hormones are all over the place and the baby is coming so Im going into labour right now the doctor will be here then im gonna push" kim replied.

then the nurse spoke up before I could. " ok kim you are very close the doctor is coming right now"

just then the doctor came in. " ok kim you have to push really hard" he replied. then he pulled her dress up and looked at her virgina. " ok the baby is definitly coming so you have to push as hard as you can"

I went over to kim and grabbed her hand she smiled gratefully at me.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kim was screaming as she pushed for the first time.

" Kim your doing so well I am so proud of you" I said kissing her cheek.

Kim pushed for the second time screaming with the pain.

I looked at her worriedly.

at last it was the last push which looked very painful but I was not letting anything happen to Kim there was something I had to do when the baby was born...

The bed was covered of lots of blood and sticky stuff but who cares. just then we saw it the baby had come it was a boy he looked just like me and Kim.

just then kim started crying.

" Kim whats wrong are you in pain" i asked worriedly.

" no its just he is so beautiful he looks just like us" Kim said between sobs.

we both then leaned in and had a long passionate kiss.

" um excuse me but do you wanna hold you baby boy?" the doctor asked.

" of course we would Oh my gosh i love him so much" Kim said excitely.

" I nodded, i would like to hold our little boy too we are all a family now"

then i started crying with happiness.

Kim held the baby who was crying a lot.

" Dont cry little one mummy and daddy are here we will keep you safe oh i love you" kim whispered"

i had a cuddle with my gf and my son he was so cute we chose a name and called him vincent after my dad who died in a car accident.

" Kim i have a announcement!" i said excitely.

kim who was now holding little vincent looked at me.

" Kimberly Crawford would you do the most extrodinary thing ever and marry me?

"YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" Kim laughed and we kissed then we gave a hug to vincent we were gonna take very good care of our special little boy.

part 3 coming out soon!


End file.
